Black Feather
by PurplePandaSister
Summary: Summary: Arthur and Alfred get in yet another fight. To end this all, Arthur tries to talk to someone in the past, only to end up with someone completely different. UsxUk Warnings inside but rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Arthur and Alfred get in yet another fight. To end this all, Arthur tries to talk to someone in the past, only to end up with someone completely different.**

**Warning: Boy love, human names and nations names used, UsxUk and very out of character Us x Uk. Plus a strange love triangle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters**

Ch1

Its started out like any other fight. Alfred told everyone his amazing yet slightly stupid ideas and Arthur argued that it would never work. Alfred insulted Athur's cooking and Arthur played the 'you left me' card. Alfred stated that it was for his freedom. and Arthur eventually stormed out of the conference room broken hearted. The whole act was getting boring to the other nations.

"Maybe we should move on to the lunch break." Germany said slowly putting his files away. Alfred sighed in agreement, shoving his own files into his briefcase and making a speedy getaway out the door.

Meanwhile, Arthur paced the building's basement.

"Damn Yank has no right to bring that up. I raised him for god's sake! He'd probably be better off if he stayed a colony." At that moment Arthur found the solutions to his problems. If America had stayed a colony with out going threw the revolution then they wouldn't have to deal with these fights. Maybe England would be the super power with Alfred's help.

Arthur rushed around gathering what ever suplies he would need. In all honesty he had never tried to bring a person from the past into the future and had no idea how much magic and energy he would need. Ofcorse he didn't think anything could go wrong. Sure he'd bring an America that was sort of angry with him, but if he was able to convince this younger Alfred not to go to war then everything would be all better. In Arthur's mind there was no bad ending.

"Now for something the person has touched during that year...WHERE AM I GOING TO GET THAT?" He was already hating this spell. He remembered Alfred's baby spoon he kept over the years but it was in the drawers so long. He remembered that Alfred had thrown it at him before he declared war. That should work, if Arthur doesn't touch it during the spell. The spoon was hand crafted in England and Arthur had bought it for his colony as a birthday present. It was small and white besides a black feather looking handle and a picture of a sparrow on the back side of the spoon.

He raced to his house to grab said object and brought it back to where his supplies were. He found that there was still bits of food attacted to the spoon but seeing as he could clean it now he decided it wouldn't harm the spell at all.

Five minutes of latin words later and a small white glow began to appear in the room.

"Is..Is it working?" Arthur asked fully aware that no one else was in the room. Suddenly he was blinded by a large explosion of light. A strange force pushed him roughly into a wall.

"A-Arthur?"

Alfred made his way back to the conference room with his three bag of Big Macs. Sure he shouldn't eat so much of the greasy food, and he knew it, but he loved the food and so wouldn't quit eating it. Plus, it was his comfort food. He always gets hungry when he fights with Arthur, whether it is because it makes him feel better or it just takes a lot of energy to fight with someone like England.

A strange glow came from the basement door, stopping Alfred in his path. He opened the door slowly to see what was going on, because a hero always makes sure that strange things do not involve people getting hurt. He made his way down the stairs slowly and poked his head around the corner.

"A-Arthur? Are you okay?" Someone said. This voice sounded like someone he knew, but he couldn't quite match it with any of the other nations. He then saw Arthur lying on the floor, not moving.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ARTIE?"

* * *

**The chapter is really short for a reason. One being that I wanted to end at a cliffhanger. Anyways, I accually am still working on my other story so I'll be alternating between the two.**

**Reviews are love and love is good. So spread the love and review.**

**Arthur: Or else...**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me smile to see how many reviews I got in just a couple of days. Hopefully I won't dissapoint you guys~!**

Ch 2

It was like a black shadow had covered his mind and he was running through it in search of light. He heard voices. One Alfred's and another someone he couldn't figure out. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh god. I'm seeing double."

Two sets of sky blue eyes turned their attention to him. "ARTHUR!" Two figures, from what he could see were two Alfred's, came charging at him and tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Get off me you gits!" Arthur flailed and kicked trying to get away from the two.

The younger looking America let go. "Geez. You must have hit your head pretty hard. You never act like that unless I do something stupid."

Arthur stared at this 'Alfred'. Sure, this one looked identical to the original except maybe younger with no glasses, and... "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?"

"I'm a girl Arthur. That allows me to be wearing a dress without people yelling at me like you just did. Now tell this moron to get his hands off of you or I'm gonna kick him where it counts." Male Alfred quickly moved away from her and Arthur.

"Thats impossible. The spell should have kept you the same!" Arthur rushed off to his books leaving the other two on the floor staring after him like he was a mad man. Female America went up to him.

"What do you mean 'kept you the same'? I'm no different then I was a few minutes ago, except very confused in a cellar." The girl said and stared at Arthur. "Wait...what about a spell?"

Arthur quickly stopped rambling on about his magical fail. "N-nothing about a spell. I was joking." He gave a nervous laugh before flipping through his books again.

Alfred cleared his throut. "Arthur, you didn't try to clone me, did you?"

"N-no. J-just try to talk you out of the revolution." He turned his face away from the two Americas, who were both frowning at this point.

"Well, it didn't work seeing as this ones not freaking out."

The female rolled her eyes. "Ofcorse not. Everything looks the same, except its a strange basement and theres a guy version of me here. Unless this is the basement to the highschool..."

Arthur spun around. "Wait. How old are you exactly."

"Sixteen? You should know that."

"The Alfred in this area is three years older then you. So my spell did work! Its just a different dimension!" Arthur smiled happily before relizing that he now had two issues. One being that the spell did reverse unless his goal was met, which was impossible seeing as this America wouldn't have gone through that. Accually she was more human than the other Alfred.

Alfred sighed. "So until Arthur fixes his mess, what are we sapossed to call me, erm...you?"

"Well my friends call me Allie. Well most of them do. My Arthur calls me Alyson since he refuses to use any nickname. Accually, he hates it if I call him anything but Arthur as well." She sighed. "But either name is fine with me."

"Great! So Allie, wanna get some hamburgers while Arthur finishes his freak out?"

"Heck yeah!"

A few hours later they were walking down the halls with their bags of McDonalds.

"So in your dimension Arthur's like a hall monitor?"

Allie nodded. "Yeah, but he wasn't given the job. He just likes everything orderly. Ofcorse he still has his moments when he gets violent. Like with Francine, Gillie, and Antonio."

"So Antonio is still a guy in your world? Yet the rest are mostly girls, right?"

"I guess. Its accually hard to think of some of them being guys in this word." They both laughed.

Arthur stumbled out of a room. "Nothing works. Why won't they work." He mummbled to himself. His eyes widened when he noticed Allie and Alfred.

Allie stiffened. "Are you okay Arthur? You look pretty tired."

"Why are you still here? Why won't you return to where your saposed to be?" He shouted. Allie winced and backed away slowly before turning and running down the hall, not even knowing where she was going.

"Whats your problem, Arthur? Your the one who brought her here! Its not her fault that she can't go back now!" Alfred shouted at the older nation. "Why do you always point the blame at someone else when all these fights we have are your own fault!" With that, Alfred raced away to go find Allie, leaving Arthur once again to deal with his own emotions.

* * *

**Believe it or not, this chapter is infact longer then the first. Hopefully they will get even longer later on.**

**I know I should have warned you guys about the gender bending but it would have ruined it. Allie is a bit different then just a female Alfred, seeing as she's younger and more based on pre-revolutionary Alfred. **

**Also if anyone has any suggestions on what the nations should be in Allie's world, that would be great. I pretty much have a plan for everyone except Hungary, Belarus, China, Japan, Austria, and Canada.**

**Reviews make me happy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its Characters.**

**So enjoy chapter three~!**

Ch 3

_Allie stood smiling at Arthur from the other end of the freshmen hall. Even when he was yelling at underclassmen for whatever rule breaking they had done, Allie still thought Arthur was the nicest person she knew. After all, he did let her live with him after she and her brother were left alone by their parents. It wasn't that their mother and father abandoned them. No. They cared too much to do that. Their father had died recently from cancer and their mother was working across the country and living with their aunt. Their aunt didn't have enough space for the two teens so Allie had told their mother that they would find someone to stay with. Arthur had offered as soon as he heard. He and Allie had been friends since kindergarden, and dispite fighting every once in a while, they made great class president and vice president._

_"Allie what are you staring at? Don't you have Chemistry now?" Matthew called to his twin._

_"Uh yeah. I'm going!" Allie smiled at her brother before racing down the hall to her next class._

Allie stood outside of the meeting room. The entire place was quiet, seeing as everyone else had left. The only sound was that of her crying. It wasn't because of Arthur's words; she was used to her Arthur talking to her like that. It was more of having to think about the arguements they had in her world.

_"Why can't you treat me like an equal! You won't even let me do what my duties are!" She yelled, blue eyes narrowed._

_"I'm older. I know how things work here. You shouldn't have to do these jobs if I can do them in half the time."_

_"But we're sapposed to work together!"_

Allie sighed, leaning against a wall. The fights had fallowed them to home aswell.

_"Maybe I'll moved out!"_

_"Oh no you won't!I told your mother I would watch over you!"_

_"Your not my babysitter, Arthur!"_

She remembered throwing Arthur's tea down the drain after that fight. She had had enough of his way of talking to her. She had rights! But still, she did care for him. Everyday it seemed she began to love him more and more while he continued to think of her as more of a friend or sister. Sometimes he would only refer to her as another classmate. He didn't really like his other classmates. Some of them were either weird or just scary. Allie had tried getting along with some of Arthur's 'friends' but they ended up just being his stalkers.

_Francine walked up to Allie, showing a mocking smile that made Allie sick to her stomach. "Bonjour Allie~! Have you've seen mon Arthur? We had a study date." Allie noted that the girl smiled almost evily when she said date._

_"No. He's been busy with class meetings." Allie glared at the older girl._

_"AHAHAHA! The awesomeness that is me thinks that the less awesome girl lies!" Gil smiled her semi-girly smile. Antonio showed up only a second after she said that._

_"Ah, Allie. Have you've seen mi gato?" He asked. Allie liked him better; he didn't bother asking about Arhur._

_"No. I haven't seen Romano. He might be hanging with Heracles. Thats what most of the cats around here do."_

Alfred made his way down the hall toward the meeting room insearch of his female clone. He almost walked past her if it wasn't for her crying.

"Allie? Arthur didn't mean what he said. He's just mean sometimes without thinking." Alfred looked down at the younger girl.

"I-I know... I've had problems with my Arthur. Accually its only been recently but he's been more comanding since I started getting important positions in school and hanging out with more people. I can't even hang out with Feliciano and Luise anymore. because he's so strict."

Alfred sighed. "Arthur was like that during the revolution..." Suddenly Alfred and Allie were finally processing what was happening. Arthur had called for a revolutionary America and Allie was was practically that, except with an altered life. In other words, Arthur had gotten what he wanted and had been wrong about her being here because he messed up. No. It was just a loophole that England had not bothered to check.

Meanwhile, Arthur sat in the taxi grumbling about his mess up. Not with the spell, but trying not to fight with Alfred anymore. He hated feeling guilty. So he went to the first place he could think of that would get rid of that feeling, got drunk, and ended up complaining to someone about the entire thing.

"Oh really, mon cher? Tell me more about this Allie."

* * *

**I finished chapter three! Yay~! So now we know more about Allie's backround. And we get more of the other characters. As for more of those flash back things...Idk yet.**

**So, heres a list for confused people. Just incase someone doesn't understand who is who. (Most of the names I didn't make up.)**

**Allie, Alfred- America**

**Arthur-England**

**Matthew- Canada**

**Francine-France**

**Gil-Prussia**

**Antonio-Spain**

**Romano-South Italy**

**Feliciano-North Italy**

**Luise-Germany**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters...though I wish I did.**

**Note: I wrote a chapter for you guys as an early birthday present. Yes. I like to give presents to people on my birthday. I think this covers a good amount :D**

Ch 4

Arthur wasn't sure what to expect when he awoke the next morning in his small hotel room. The air had an uneasy chill to it and every noise seemed to drill right into his head. He rolled out of bed and popped his painkillers into his mouth before going about his morning ritual. Dressing in his more comfortable suit he made his way out of the hotel, getting the first taxi he saw and headed toward the area where the other nations were already gathering.

He really didn't bother apologizing to the others about how late he was, nor did he bother to look over at Alfred when he sat down. The American cleared his throat, carrying on with his new idea.

"Alright, now before we continue with the issue of the environment, I would just like to introduce Arthur's current problem. My other me, Allie." Allie poked her head from behind Alfred and gave everyone a nervous smile.

"Who do you think she is?"

"She couldn't be a politican could she? She seems too young."

"She kind of looks like America, aru."

The nations all stared at the girl. In response, Juliet began to explain. "So, um, I guess I could say I'm Alfred, but not quite him? I don't know...Arty was doing some weird magic stuff and I just poofed here."

Arthur waited for the explosion of questions and accusing glares in his direction. He waited, but they never came. Everyone just nodded and took it as a reasonable answer and went back to shuffling their papers or in some cases, sleeping. The meeting went on as planned, with only the usual arguments. It seemed more quiet without Arthur and Alfred's arguments. Allie had sat in the furthest seat away from England, between Alfred and Ivan. Even in this world, the Russian still freaked her out.

"Alright. Time for a lunch break. We will continue in one hour." Ludwig said and everyone shuffled out of the room, chatting among themselves.

"Oh Angleterre! I love this new creation of yours! A more quiet and respectful Amerique!" Francis made his way to Arthur's seat and bent over the table, smiling almost evily at the Englishman.

Allie blinked at the two. "I don't know if I should feel insulted or not."

Arthur sighed. "I didn't create her you bloody frog. She was just some sort of mistake. Now will you get out of here before I slam your face into a wall?"

Francis chuckled. "Thats not what you said last night~!" He didn't want to add that he meant about Allie being a mistake.

"W-what?" The two Europeans turn their attention to the Americans.

Alfred's face darkened and he stomped out the room before glaring at Francis. Allie just stood there for a moment with a sad look before fallowing him.

Arthur sighed again. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" All through out the building, Francis's cries of pain could be heard.

XXX

In another world, a different sort of cry could be heard.

"Alyson!" Arthur raced around the school looking for the younger student. He hadn't seen the girl in two days now and it was begining to worry him.

"A-Arthur?" Arthur spun around to see Allie's brother, Matthew. "Are you looking for Allie?"

"Yes. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"No. Sorry. I thought she would have come home by now, but I guess she's gonna stay at Luise house for a bit longer. Though, I'm sure she's not happy about Gil being there."

Arthur sighed. He knew that as much as Allie liked her German friend, she really hated the older of the sisters. To be honest, so did he. Gil and her two friends were so bothersome. Sure, he and Francine had dated for awhile but he was ready to move on. The french girl didn't make it easy either.

"Ah! Arthur mon amour! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Speak of the she-devil.

"I'm sorry, Francine. I'm a bit busy right now." Arthur said before quickly walking away. Sadly the girl fallowed him.

"I though we had a study date today?"

"I need to look for Allie first. You know perfectly well I'm not going to leave her to fend for herself right now. She'll get fat from all the hamburgers she eats and be broke for the same reason!"

Francine sighed. "Why bother with that girl? You already rejected her confession, non?"

"A-ah...well...yes but..."

"So you shouldn't worry about her. She'll move on. She's a big enough girl to take care of herself anyways."

Arthur sighed. He knew it was all true. Even so, he didn't, no, couldn't let the girl live on her own. He was too protective of her. Even when she dumped her tea in the bathtub after one fight, he still had forgiven her. The problem was, she couldn't forgive him for how he treated her.

_"A-arthur...I really like you and-"_

_"I'm sorry Alyson, but I only think of you as a younger sister at the most. Nothing more then that."_

She had cried that night.

_"Your not my brother! You need to stop thinking of me as some little kid sister!"_

_"Don't shout at me! When you behave like an adult then I will treat you as one!"_

That night. That same night she cried and poured her heart out just to have it stomped on, she had dissapeared from his view. She had left and had not returned leaving him with an equally as broken heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. This is mostly just a filler. The plot gets way more complicated soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or it's characters...nor do I have the money to do so.**

ch 5

Arthur was upset. Everyone could see that during the next half of the meeting. He barely took notes or paid attention. Neither Alfred nor Allie had returned to the meeting. Afterward, he went in search for them. It didn't take him very long since Alfred was sitting on the building's fronts steps.

"Alfred." Arthur started. "I'm sorry about what happened back there."  
"Its fine." Alfred gave him his best 'I'm okay' face. "Nothing the hero can't handle! Though, Allie's pretty upset. She's been in the bathroom for hours."

"I'll go talk to her." Arthur said and went back inside just as Allie came out of the bathroom. "Allie! I just wanted to say sorry...so there. I said it."

Allie gave him a blank stare. "It's fine Arthur. I'm use to harsh words like that."

Arthur hung his head in shame. "I shouldn't have said it anyways. I'll make it up to you! I'll get you dinner. Anything you like!"

"Burger king?" Allie smiled excitedly.

"Anything but that..."

XxX

"Welcome to Burger King. How may I take your order?"

Arthur cringed. "Two double whoppers, a chocolate shake, and a junior whopper."

"Thank you. Please drive up to the second window."

Allie smiled brightly at Arthur in his car. "I love their food!"

"Its just a bunch of grease and fat if you ask me." Arthur grumbled.

Alfred poked his head between the two. "Your just jealous cause your food sucks."

"IT DOES NOT YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Allie and Alfred laughed.

Driving to Arthur's house, the three of them quickly brought the food inside before it started to rain.

"So Allie where are you staying tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Well I figured she could stay here." Alfred said. "After all, you brought her here and my hotel room only has one bed."

Arthur stared at him. "B-but what about my peace and silence!"

Allie sighed. "I'm accually not the hyper of a teenager. You won't even know I'm there."

After Alfred left, Allie quickly look around the house. It seemed very simular to her Arthur's house. It smelt like old wood and bad cooking, but it had a relaxing feeling to it. Arthur went straight to knitting while she made herself comfortable in the guestroom. When she finally came back to see him he had fallen asleep.

_Allie walked down the stairs to see Arthur curled up on the couch._

_"Hey sleepy head! You'll hurt your kneck that way." She smiled as he flopped over still asleep. She went to pick him up, finding he was light but still difficult to carry up stairs. She managed to bring him to her room and let him sleep there for the night. She knew he had been studying for hours on his own. It was already past midnight. "Your going to make your brain explode this way."_

Allie placed Arthur on the guestroom's bed and went back downstairs to finish her shake with a smile on her face.

XxX

Matthew sighed after leaving Arthur to look for his sister. He honesty didn't know what to tell the other man. When he and Allie had walked home together one day, they had stumbled apon a strange rock with a black feather tied to it. Allie had picked it up, making jokes about killing birds with one stone, before a flash of light blinded him. When he could see again, she had dissapeared. He wanted to tell someone, but he was barely noticed by anyone and he doubt anyone would believe him anyways.

Gil caught up with Matthew in the halls. "Hey Mr. Almost-as-awesome-as-me! Hows it going?"

Matthew sighed. "Allie's still missing."

Gil gave a sympathetic look to the boy. "Well I'm sure she'll come back. Maybe she just got so upset with Arthur that she need some time away from him."

"I don't know. She cares enough for Arthur not to leave him and make him upset." He stiffened when Gil placed an arm around him.

"Don't worry. How about you make some pancakes to make us both feel better?" She smiled at him and he nodded, fallowing her into the school's cooking class.

XxX

Both Arthur's sighed quietly. One from content, and another in distress.


End file.
